A New Fate
by LysanderTheFistOfDorn
Summary: Fate steps in when a Mandalorian warrior meets Luke and Obi-wan five years too early. He agrees to train Luke, as does Obi-wan, to defeat Darth Vader, who Luke believes murdered his father.
1. Chapter 1

He ran, the sandy area of Anchorhead blurring around him as he did. The oppressive heat was taking a toll on his body, sweat soaking through his flight jacket, sticking his hair to his face. He couldn't see behind him, but he couldn't hear footsteps as he did before. Maybe the hunter had given up, maybe he was safe now. He slowed down, finally coming to a complete stop and leaning against a wall. He breath was ragged, beads of swear rolled off him like rain. And a shadow fell over him.

"No, please! I'm worth more alive!" The distinctive T-slit visor of a Mandalorian helmet stared down at him. The helmet was smoke gray, the area around the visor blood red. The armor plates were greenish black, the shoulder pads red. A red cape hung from the shoulders, and a DC-15 rifle was pointed at the man's head. "Please, don't kill me!"

"I hate whiners. Face you death with some dignity." The blaster barked once, and the man slumped to the ground. The hunter stopped the hologram recorder in his helmet, having enough to prove the bounty was complete. He walked back to the center of what was basically an outpost; the houses and businesses to few to be a proper town. A few people wandered the main street, mainly an older man in a brown cloak, and a middle aged man with a young teenager. Nobody of importance, since they weren't blocking his way to the cantina. He threaded through the almost empty cantina, taking a booth where he could watch the door. A young woman, her skin browned by the twin suns, walked over.

"What can I get for you?" She stared at the formidable man before her, waiting.

"Steak, bloody, and some water." He handed her a credit chip as she walked back to the kitchen. He popped the seal on his helmet and eased it off, inhaling the hot air of the day. He was deeply tan, a trace of his ancestry, and his hair was a curly black, his eyes a dark brown. He looked just like his father, and his brothers. He sat there, watching as the old man from outside wandered in and sat in the corner, and then the teenage came in, taking a seat close to the armored figure. The waitress brought out his food and set it before him, smiling at him before leaving.

"She likes you." The comment almost as a surprise. It was the teenager. The armored man said nothing, he just cut into the steak, savoring it a he took a bite. The teenage got up and sat across from him. "Hi, my name's Luke. Luke Skywalker." That _did_ take the man by surprise. He hadn't heard that name in about fifteen years, and now here it was on the rear-end of space.

"Adenn Mereel. Bounty hunter." The youth nodded, eager to speak.

"I saw you chasing that man. What did he do?" Well, this wasn't gonna be a peaceful meal.

"Murderer, rapist, thief. Doesn't matter. He can't tell us anymore." The youth looked startled at the cold honesty the armored man. Adenn just kept eating, but he noticed the old man staring at him rather intently. He could almost fell a presence lurking about the edge of his mind, like he remembered years ago. Before anyone in the cantina could react, Adenn had his rifle shouldered and aimed at the old man. "Nice try, _Jetii_. That stuff doesn't work on me." The old man appeared startled, but quickly exuded a sense of calm.

"Easy, friend. I meant no harm. What do you want?" Adenn stared at him, his eyes boring into him.

"Nothing from you, Jedi. What are you doing here?" He heard the boy and the bartender gasp when he said 'Jedi', but Adenn could care less. He was curious about the Skywalker boy though.

"Not here. My place." Despite the blaster pointing in the man's face he calmly walked out, motioning for Adenn to follow him. Adenn replaced his helmet and did so, noticing the boy doing the same. They walked out of the outpost, towards the Dune Sea. Adenn said nothing, he just followed the old man. They walked about a kilometer before a small building appeared, built partially into a cliff. The door opened at a wave of the old man's hand, and they walked inside. It was small, but still cooler than it was outside. "Now, to answer your question. I'm in hiding from the Empire."

"Who are you?" The old man looked vaugely familiar, but Adenn couldn't place him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, formerly of the Jedi High Council. And you?"

"Adenn Mereel, former commando of Alpha Squad, RC-1457." Kenobi gaped at him, obviously shocked.

"I thought the clones were supposed to age more rapidly than normal humans? I thought you looked like a Fett, but I thought you might be an actual Fett. Not a clone." Adenn chuckled.

"Turns out you Jedi don't know everything. What's the deal with Skywalker here? I remember a General Skywalker from the war." Luke looked up at Adenn, something scarily close to hero worship in his eyes. Kenobi sighed, sounding like a man defeated.

"I wanted to wait until he was old enough, but you forced my hand. Luke, your father was Anakin Skywalker, a powerful Jedi Knight and a good friend. He was like a younger brother to me. We fought alongside in the Clones Wars, years ago. When he died, I promised to watch over you."

"Who killed my father?"

"A young man named Darth Vader, who was also a friend until he fell to the dark side. He was seduced by the power of evil, and murdered your father after a betrayal." Luke somberly accepted this, bowing his head as Kenobi searched through a chest for something. He pulled out a silvery cylinder, similar to the one on his belt. He activated it, a shaft of bright blue emitted from it. "Your father's lightsaber. The weapon of a Jedi Knight, not as random or clumsy as a blaster." Adenn snorted.

"Kid, you need to learn how to be like me. A warrior. Not some dried up old mystic. I fought along side Jedi in the war, and they saw us as assets. Not human beings." Luke looked thoughtfully at him, and then at Kenobi.

"Could you both train me? I want to learn how to fight, and avenge my father's death." Adenn smiled under his helmet as Kenobi reluctantly nodded.

"If our friend will agree, then yes, I shall train you."

"I'll help, but we're gonna be moving around a lot. I ain't staying here." Luke grinned, and Kenobi groaned. They walked back to Anchorhead, where Kenobi met Luke's irate uncle, and tried to explain why his nephew had to leave with a Mandalorian and a Jedi. Adenn just stood back and looked menacing, something he did very well.

"Luke, _ad'ika_, we're gonna have to get you some proper kit. Some armor, and a good blaster."

"What was that you called me? I've never heard it before."

"It's _Mando'a_, it means 'little brother'. I'll have to teach it to you, it's rather easy to learn." Luke nodded, fiddling with the lightsaber on his belt. Kenobi walked back over, calm as ever.

"Alright, we can depart." Adenn nodded and led them to the speeder he rented in Mos Eisley. The sandy landscape soon became a blur as they whipped across the desert. Adenn sank into his thoughts, wondering when he had started caring about stuff like this. Fierfiek, he was becoming sentimental. He was gonna train the son of a Jedi, which seemed like a paradox, as he thought Jedi weren't allowed any attachments or anything.

"Hey, Kenobi. How'd Luke end up here if Jedi weren't allowed to love?" For once Kenobi looked flustered, which Adenn took extreme satifaction in. Luke looked rather curious as well, obviously he hadn't know his mother either.

"Well, it was forbidden, but Anakin had a secret marriage with a Senator from Naboo. Padme Amidala." That surprised Adenn. She was a rather fiery Senator from the stories he had heard, passionate about her work. But the converstion drifted to an awkward silence as Adenn throtled the speeder up. Mos Eisley was soon in view, and Kenobi asked Adenn to stop atop a nearby cliff. Kenobi handed Luke a pair of macrobinoculars to view the town with.

"Mos Eisley spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villiany."

"I don't know, Kenobi, Keldabe could give it a run for it's money." Kenobi just ignored him as they got back into the speeder and traveled down the path. Many various species roamed the streets, from Jawas to Trandoshans. Imperial Stormtroopers from the local garrison patroled the streets, led by a black clad officer. A officer dressed in a grey uniform stopped them as they pulled into the local space-port.

"Intentions?" He looked over Adenn, Kenobi and Luke with little interest.

"Off-world travel."

"Passengers?"

"Family. My father and my son." The Imperial bureaucrat waved them through as Adenn parked the speeder in a designated spot. They unloaded what little they had brought and walked to the hangar Adenn had rented. They were greeted by the surprise of a Hutt and what appeared to be guards waiting in the hangar. One of them wore armor similar to Adenn's. The Hutt held a datapad in his fat fingers, while a pale yellow Twi'lek spoke to him. Adenn spoke up.

"Jabba. I got the bounty, it's done." Using his helmet HUD, he sent the vid to Jabba's datapad. Jabba watched the vid, the great being laughing as the man pleaded for his life.

_"Good, Adenn. I will transfer the credits to your account, as always."_

"I know, Jabba. But what did you need? I'm about to go off-world. Business." The Hutt did what passed for a frown among his species.

_"So be it. I guess Boba can have the job. Too bad, it would have paid good."_ Adenn sighed.

"What is it?"

_"A Toydarian in Mos Espa, a shopkeeper. He owes me money, a lot. Collect it, and I will give you a percentage."_

"Fine, but I'm not gonna kill him." The Hutt just laughed, and began to ponderously make his way out of the hangar. As the other Mandalorian passed, they nodded at each other. Luke and Kenobi exchanged glances, but were caught off guard by Aden's ship. A YT-2000 light frieghter, a dull grey except for the black painted skull of some creature under the cockpit. It looked like a huge saucer, round except for the cockpit, which jutted out in the exact middle.

"Nice ship. A YT-2000, huh?" Adenn looked at Luke, who was staring at the ship longingly.

"Yeah, the _Mythosaur_. So, you know ships?"

"Yeah, I used to bullseye womp rats in my T-16. I love flying."

"If you want, I could let you fly to Mos Espa. Then you get to do some on the job training." Luke grinned widely as he rushed up the ramp. Kenobi followed slowly, watching as Adenn fiddled with various parts under the ship.

"Adenn, who was that other Mandalorian?"

"Boba Fett, son of Jango. And my brother." Kenobi said nothing as Adenn walked past him up the ramp. Luke already say in the copilot's seat as Adenn took off his helmet and squeezed past him. He began powering up the ship, making sure power was equally distributed, things like that. Luke performed his copilot's check, still grinning ear-to-ear. Slowly the ship began to lift off, rising out of the hangar and over looking Mos Eisley. "Okay, Luke, this is about a fifteen minute flight. So, impress me."

Luke took the controls and gracefully turned the ship around to face Mos Espa's direction. He hit the throttle, kicking up dust as they shot off across the sky. Luke was a natural at the controls, knowing what to do at all times. Adenn just sat back and enjoyed the ride, watching as they got closer to Mos Espa. Before they got to the small city, Adenn told Luke to set the ship down on outskirts.

"Alright, follow me, I got some armor you can borrow." Luke followed him towards the cargo bay of the ship, where several lockers lined the walls, as well as a droid in a stasis pod.

"What's that droid doing in there?"

"That's an assassin droid I found on Mustafar. He tried to kill me when I had to land and make repairs on the ship. I captured him and managed to tweak his programming a little. I haven't had a chance, or a need, to activate him yet." Adenn told Luke this while he was digging out an old suit of Mandalorian armor. It was mostly green, covered in dents and rust spots, a black outline running on the edge of the armor and around the visor of the helmet.

"Wow. Whose armor was this?"

"It was mine after I left the army. First Mando armor I owned, I stole it from bounty target on Galidraan. A bunch of Mandalorians were betrayed by one of the former govenors, and were killed by Jedi. I also got this." It was a lightsaber, the hilt curved slightly, very ornate. Adenn activated it, the blade a blood red. "Apparently this is a replica of a famous Jedi's, Count Dooku. The target liked to play at being a warrior. You can have this, I have no use of it." Luke clipped the new lightsaber to his belt, as Adenn helped him into the armor. The helmet HUD confused Luke until Adenn told him how to disable it, making it a normal visor.

"Hey, Ben. How do I look?" Kenobi looked up as the armored up Luke walked in, but he did a double take at the curved lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"Where did you get that lightsaber?" Luke pulled the lightsaber from his belt and activated it, the red blade giving him an evil look.

"Adenn gave it to me, said he got it from a target a Galidraan. He said it was a replica. Why do ask?"

"Count Dooku, a dark lord of the Sith owned a lightsaber much like that one. I was there when your father killed him, though I was unconcious at the time." Luke looked at him funny until Adenn got his attention.

"Come on, Luke. Your _Mando'ad_ training begins now." Luke followed Adenn down the ramp, back out into Tatooine's oppressive heat. With most of his armor systems shut down, Luke got the worst of it.

"This armor's too hot."

"Shut up! You're gonna be a Mando warrior, and Mandos don't whine." A edge to Adenn's voice made Luke wonder if asking him to train him was a good idea after all. But he did feel rather menacing in this armor, and as they got closer to the city he noticed people looking at him and Adenn. They looked scared, like they wanted to run away. Luke liked that feeling, it was like being intoxicated. But he was snapped out of it as they walked past several Trandoshans in ragged armor, and one of them said something to Adenn.

"Human, we poor, we need money. You give us money, we not kill." Luke looked at the group. They all carried bladed weapons, and the one that spoke had a small blaster pistol. All of them were rather rough looking, and looked like they were spoiling for a fight. Adenn chuckled, and Luke could sense the hostility in it, although it seemed like the Trandoshan couldn't. Adenn's rifle was leveled before Luke could blink, squeezing off shots at the would-be robbers. One of them came at Luke, brandising a large metal pipe. Luke drew the curved lightsaber before he could think, slicing vertically at his attacker. The massive reptile stumbled back as his right arm was on longer attached to his body, before charging Luke again. Luke slashed again, sending the Trandoshan's head tumbling to the ground. He looked as several more people had joined the fight, some with weapons and some with fists. One man was pointing at Luke, drawing several stormtroopers to his attention. As soon as they saw the lightsaber they began to close in, bashing people out of the way.

"Come kid, we gotta move our _shebs_!" Adenn grabbed his arm and led him back towards the ship. Jabba was gonna go spare. Adenn had said he would take care of it, and now he was running away, or a tactical retreat. And the Imperials were after the kid. The stormtroopers followed them to the outskirts, where they laid down a field of fire. None of the shots came close. "Learn how to shoot you _di'kutla hut'unn_!" They kept running, and Adenn made a mental note to add jetpacks on his shopping list.

"Did we make it?" Luke was outta breath, gasping in ragged gulps of air in the heat. Adenn almost forgot he was dealing with a fifteen year old kid. A kid who cut a Trandoshan to ribbons with that Jedi sword.

"Yeah kid, we did. Nice job with that overgrown lizard." Luke groaned.

"I actually killed somebody. I'm a murderer." Adenn sighed, having had this conversation before.

"Luke, I'm gonna be honest with you, it's a tough galaxy out here. Kill or be killed. If you can't handle that then I can't train you. If you wanna quit, I won't hold it against you. My brothers and I never got that chance."

"No, I wanna fight. I wanna avenge my father's death. Teach me, Master Adenn. Teach me the ways of the Mandalorians." He knelt, probably something he had seen in a holovid, but it made Adenn uncomfortable.

"I'm no master, kid. I'm just an old _verd_ who doesn't know when to quit. But I'll teach how to fight, and how to win." Luke nodded and stood, walking next to Adenn as they approached the ship. Both climbed the ramp, but Adenn turned back to look in the direction of Mos Espa. Large black clouds wafted across the sky, and Adenn knew it would be a long time before he could come back to Tatooine.

######

_Ok, that's the first chapter of this fic. An AU take on ANH, bringing in a RC to spice things up. Please, read and review, and give me an honest opinion. I don't care whether it's a good or bad one. By the way, where do you think Luke should train at? Give me an idea and I'll put your name in the credits. Thanks, and bye._


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and Kenobi were asleep in selsom used crew quarters while Adenn planned his next move. The only idea he had was Dantooine, and that had been Kenobi's idea. he had said something about an abandoned Jedi Enclave their, dating back to before the Jedi Civil War. Adenn figured that would be as good a place as any, with no Imperial presence to speak of, only large farms and few farmers. He just sighed as he pushed the hyperspace code onto the console, watching as the stars turned to blurs around him. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

Luke however was still awake, playing the Trandoshan's death scene out in his mind over and over. He finally sat up, looking over at the sleeping form of Ben. He had been through so much in the last day and half, almost too much for the fifteen year old. But he remembered Adenn telling him Mandos didn't whine, and Luke wanted to live up to that. He wanted to make Adenn proud. He stood, silently leaving the crew quarters, walking barefoot on the cold metal floor. He wandered this way and that, until he found himself standing in front of the droid in stasis. The droid was a rusty red color, humanoid in appearance, almost like a protocol droid. Dull red eyes sat a handspan apart on the skull-like face, giving the droid a sinister appearance. Luke looked over the deactivation controls on the pod, figuring it couldn't hurt to take a closer look at the droid. He pressed the buttons, watching as the stasis field dropped. Red eyes flickered into life as they met Luke's.

"Greetings, Master. I am HK-77, your personal assassin droid." Uh oh. Adenn was gonna kill him! He didn't mean to turn the damn thing on, he just wanted to look at it. Maybe he could figure out a way to put it back in stasis.

"Uh, what, uh, what are your functions?"

"I am a fully progammed protocol droid, assassin, and lightsaber duelist." Well, that was good to know.

"How do you know lightsaber combat?"

"My creator had extensive holograms and data on the lightsaber combat techniques. Each model before me could duel, but not as good as me. I just love slicing into those stupid bags of blood."

"Wait, what?!"

"Sorry, Master. A byproduct of my creation." Luke nodded. A droid trained in lightsaber combat could come in handy, maybe Adenn wouldn't be too upset.

####

It wasn't Adenn that he should've been worried about. As soon as they had both woken up and seen the active assassin droid, Kenobi had been the one most displeased by the turn of events.

"Luke, you shouldn't have activated that thing. An assassin droid is illegal for a reason."

"But he knows lightsaber combat, Ben. That could help me with my training. He's got protocol droid programming too, you know." Kenobi appeared at a loss for words, but walked off back to the crew quarters. "Hey, Adenn, is there a place where we could pratice?"

"Use the cargo bay, it's pretty much empty. Just be careful." Luke nodded and started towards the cargo bay, beckoning the droid to follow him. The cargo bay was a pretty large open space, a few old containers and the stasis pod were the only other things there.

"Okay, I'm ready, HK." The stood still for moment before his chestplate opened, revealing two lightsabers.

"Training lightsabers, Master. They only cause minor damage to an organic or droid." Luke took one, while HK took the other. Luke activated his, showing a bright red blade like that of his real lightsaber. The one HK activated was a calming green. "Commencing lightsaber program, now." A new voice emitted from HK, a voice that was cold, hard, like Adenn's could be at times.

"Initiate, if you are hearing this then you are preparing for your Trials. This droid, using my teachings, will instruct you in the ways of lightsaber combat. Form I, Shii-Cho, or The Way of the Sarlacc." HK began doing a rather simple run-through of the techniques of Shii-Cho.

"This is gonna be great."

#####

"Have we arrived yet?" Kenobi was watching Adenn as they entered the vicinity of Dantooine, the blue, brown and green planet filling up the viewscreen. Adenn didn't reply, he just began initiating the landing sequence. From the looks of the Jedi Enclave ruins, most were still standing. Some of the outbuildings were piles of rubble, but the main building was intact, as was the landing pad, though it was weathered.

"Attention all passengers, we have just arrived on the lovely world of Dantooine, please gather all weapons and prepare to meet at the ramp for vermin extermination." He chuckled at his own joke, while Kenobi just gave him a peevish look. Adenn just laughed while he walked through the ship; as expected Luke and the droid were already waiting at the ramp. The ramp lowered, letting the planet's air into the ship. Adenn, whose helmet was clipped to his belt, inhaled deeply, enjoying the wild scent of the air. They walked down the ramp, looking at what was left of the Jedi Enclave. The main building seemed to be intact, but the doorframe was empty, leading into a small corridor.

Adenn entered first, holding a modified DL-44 blaster pistol in his hand. The smell hit them first, a sickly sweet smell, like a rot. They walked on, Luke drawing his father's lightsaber, the cool blue casting shadows on the wall. The corridor led to an open air part of the building, with a raised dais in the center. An ancient gnarled tree grew in the dais, and it was from this the smell came. Several bodies, a couple humans, a Zabrak, and a Trandoshan were hanging from the tree, their bodies in various states of decay. Luke doubled over, his light breakfast coming back up. Kenobi's face was a light shade of green, but the old Jedi had seen horrors in the Clone Wars that were worse than this. HK just looked at the bodies as they hung, noting the sex and ages of all of them. Adenn climbed up on the dais, pulling a small sign off the neck of one of the humans.

"Look at this." The sign had been written in crude Basic, 'Death to Jedi'. Kenobi sighed.

"They may have been Force sensitive, but these were no Jedi. They all look to young, by about ten years. If they had any training at all, it wasn't much." Adenn nodded, and jumped down to the floor. A small noise made him whip his head to another corridor. It was the sound of bare feet on tile. He ran towards the sound, drawing confused looks from the other two, and mechanical sigh from HK. They followed him, watching as he leapt piles of rubble to catch whatever he heard. Soon they were in a large room, the only light coming from holes in the roof. Adenn had something trapped in the corner, his bigger body keeping it from escaping. Luke and Kenobi entered the room, watching as he dragged it out of the corner.

"That's just a child." It was true, a small Twi'lek girl, her skin a bright red, her eyes brown with flecks of gold in them. She was young, probably close to Luke's own age of fifteen.

"That's right. She a Lethan, a red Twi'lek. You speak Basic, girl?" The young Twi'lek nodded, her lekku quivering in fear at the Mandalorian in front of her.

"Yes, warrior. My name is Sienn Idrall." The girl had the look of a half-starved wild thing, barefoot, and wearing nothing but a filthy tunic. A short dagger, probably of Twi'lek make, hung from a belt cinched tight about her slender waist. Even half-starved she was still a pretty thing, Luke staring at her like a man that hadn't seen a woman in a lifetime. If Adenn had been about twenty years younger, but that was a long time ago.

"I am Adenn Mereel, and these are my companions, Obi-wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, and HK-77." He nodded at the old man, the staring boy, and the assassin droid in turn, all of whom nodded at the girl. Kenobi stepped forward.

"What happened here, young one?" The girl shuddered, as if remembering was painful.

"A woman, clad in black, with flaming red hair. She came to us one day, talked to our master. She attacked him, and then us. She carried a lightsaber, but used a vibro-whip, tearing the other's apart. I ran. I hid." She burst into tears, and in a move that surprised them, Luke wrapped her in a hug. While it may have been just to get close to her, Adenn admired his tact.

"It's alright, girl. We'll protect you."

"She's a Force sensitive, Adenn. Fairly powerful, but raw, like Luke." Adenn nodded. That wouldn't make things any easier, but when were things ever easy?

"Well, what do you think we should do, Jedi? Because I haven't got a clue."

"We can stay here for a time. Give those bodies a proper burial, and help Luke and this girl with their Force control." Adenn nodded.

"Luke, meet me in the courtyard. We got work to do."

######

Later that evening, Luke and Adenn stood in the training room of the old Enclave, both clad in armor.

"Now, Luke, I know the droid is teaching you lightsaber combat, and Kenobi is teaching you _something_. So, I'm gonna teach you how to fight like a _Mando'ad_." He lunged at Luke, left fist connecting to his chest, knocking Luke backwards. "Lesson one, always be cautious. Never take something at face value." Luke nodded, launching his own attack at Adenn, tackling him to the ground. They got up, laughing. Luke was back on the ground as Adenn swept his legs from under him. On and on they went, Adenn always in control, but Luke was a quick learner.

"How was that?"

"Good, Luke. But remember, if you have to fight dirty, do so. Survive, or die." Luke nodded, sitting in a cross legged position on the floor. Adenn walked around him, trying to lull him into a false sense of security. He attacked again, but was caught off guard when Luke flipped over his head, and brought his lightsaber to Adenn's throat. A clapping sound was heard, and Kenobi walked in, clapping his hands.

"Very good, Luke. Not everybody can catch a Mandalorian off guard like that." Luke beamed at the praise, watching as Adenn nodded at him.

"Where's the girl?"

"Sleeping in the quarters we set up. She cleaned up on the ship, and I gave her Luke's old clothes." Luke flushed a little, but nodded. Kenobi ignited his lightsaber and stepped towards him. "Now show me what that blasted droid taught you." Adenn watched the first few passes, but left to wander the decrepit building some more. Old blast marks and other such displays of violence riddled the walls and floors of the old structure. It reminded him of home. After the Clones Wars he had served as an Imperial commando for a year, until he deserted near Mandalore. A fake birth record later, and he was Adenn Mereel. That didn't stop the age acceleration though, only Clan Skirata had done that.

"Master Adenn?" It was the Twi'lek, Sienn. She was dressed in Luke's baggy tunic, and white trousers, her belt cinched tight to keep them up.

"I'm not your master, girl. What is it?" She walked forward, Adenn noted she was still barefoot.

"Are we gonna be safe here?"

"I don't know, girl. But if that _hut'unn_ comes back, she'll have to go through me and that old Jedi." That made the girl smile. "Why don't you go watch Luke and Kenobi? You might learn something." She nodded, her lekku mimicing the motion. She walked off, leaving Adenn alone again. He walked back out to the ship, into his own quarters. It was sparse, with just a bed, a closet, and a weapon rack. The closet held another suit of armor, armor paint, and some old military fatigues. He opened the closet and pulled out the armor paint. He'd been wearing black for two long.

####

Luke walked through the halls, HK following him silently. He reflected on what he had learned in the last week. He had fought on Tatooine, and killed somebody. He was learing to be a Jedi, and a Mandalorian warrior. He still wore the beat-up green armor Adenn had given him, and had learned to take care of it too. He was also learning how to use the HUD, and it didn't make him dizzy to use it anymore. He also absorbed what HK, or rather the program in HK, was teaching him. That to use the Force properly, use must learn to use all aspects, light and dark, but you must _not_ let the dark become your master. Sienn had shown up to watch, and Ben had started helping her as well. Luke liked her, but he knew he would have to get to know her before he would know for sure.

"Hey, kid, what do you think?" It was Adenn, or at least it sounded like him. His armor had been completely repainted, mostly blue. His jumpsuit under it was still black, but the plates themselves were blue, with gold trim. His red cape still hung down his back, still as ragged as ever.

"Cool! But what did you repaint it for?"

"The color on a Mandalorian's armor can mean different things Luke, like black means justice, and red means honoring a father. Sometimes they just like a certain color, and paint it like that. Blue means reliability, and you can always rely on me." Luke nodded and looked down at his own armor.

"What does green mean?"

"Duty. It is your duty to become a warrior, and a Jedi if you must, and take up arms against evil. Or whatever pays best." A little smirk followed that last, even though Luke couldn't see it.

"Duty. I like that."

#####

_There ya go, a new chapter. I wanna thank KnightOfHolyLight for the Dantooine idea. But I'm gonna warn ya that the next chapter will skip ahead a year or two, and show some things that actually have an impact on the Galaxy at large._


	3. Chapter 3

_2 BBY_

They watched as the AT-ST walked across the small road, heading back through a large gate. The Imperial garrison of Iridonia, where Luke's bounty lay. They had a prisoner that was wanted by a Hutt. Luke didn't care which one, but the money was good. Much had changed in Luke since he left Tatooine two and half years ago. He was a little taller, more muscular, and much more in tune with the Force. He watched the road with Sienn, who had since become his girlfriend. She had taken to the Jedi training much easier than Luke, and Luke had taken to the Mandalorian training. He was considered _Mando'ad_ now, a son of Mandalore. He still wore the battered green armor Adenn had given to him, still the same color, and looking none the worse for wear. Sienn wore traditional Jedi robes, with a plain gray breastplate covering her torso, and she carried her own lightsaber now.

Luke sighted through the DC-17 he had been given by a veteran of the Clone Wars, watching as the night guards changed. Several Zabrak walked down the lonely street, most too occupied with their own stuff to notice the two shadows on the roof of an abandoned building.

"Ok, let's run through the plan again. You distract the guard, while I scale the back wall. I signal you when I'm over, then I cut through the door of the detention center and take out the guards. You meet me at the back wall again when I have Lalsok. In and out in minutes. But if the _osik_ hits the fan, bring in the big guns." Sienn nodded, and leaned towards Luke. He leaned forward and met her lips with his, enjoying it as long as they could. They broke the kiss reluctantly, Sienn leaping down into the alley, while Luke leapt down on the opposite side. He walked as casually as he could, all around the big durasteel wall that protected the garrison. He sent her the signal through the Force, and leapt into action when he heard yelling at the gate.

"Time to go." He activated the jump-pack strapped to his armor, the thrusters sending him straight up, and over the wall. He landed on the roof of the detention center, a lone scout trooper watching the squabble at the gate. Luke pulled his _beskad_ from the sheath at his waist, holding the heavy blade outwards. His boots made little sound as he crossed the roof, and he behind the poor trooper in a few steps. He drew the blade across the trooper's throat, deep enough so he couldn't yell. He set the body down, looking below him at the entrance. Two stormtroopers. But he had no need to go through the door. His left wrist guard held a cutting torch, and he was soon cutting through the roof. He gripped the circular piece of metal with the Force, setting it beside the hole.

He jumped down through it, watching his motion tracker for enemies. Most of the pings seemed to be coming from the cells themselves, but for one in a small booth. Luke walked forward confidently, watching as the trooper clambered out of the booth.

"Who are you?" The trooper leveled a blaster at hit.

"I'm General Skywalker, prisoner transfer." He subtly waggled his fingers, putting some of the Force behind the suggestion. The trooper snapped to attention.

"Yes, sir! Which prisoner?"

"Lalsok, Tert. A Weequay." Luke did the same thing again, not knowing how much longer it work. The trooper led him to a cell at the end of the block, before Luke knocked him out. He tapped a few buttons, finally the door slid open to reveal his prey. The Weequay looked up, saw his armor, and panicked.

"No, no kill me! Please!" Luke sighed, most of the Weequay he had met acted tough, but were essentially cowards.

"I'm here to rescue you!" The Weequay stopped.

"Really?" Luke nodded, motioning for the Weequay to follow him. Lalsok followed him back to where the hole in the ceiling was.

"You wait here. I go up and throw you a rope." The Weequay nodded as Luke ignited his jump-pack. He was soon on the roof, lowering a rope, which the Weequay quickly climbed. He deactivated his internal speaker, directing his comm to Sienn. "Package is ready. Await extraction." They walked to the edge of the roof, watching as a beat up speeder approached. It hovered level with the roof, which several stormtroopers noticed, firing at it. Luke pushed the Weequay in the back, the jumped in the passenger seat. Sienn hit the throttle, sending the small speeder hurtling towards the wastes, where their ship was landed.

"You got him, Luke. Nice job."

"You too, what did you do to distract the guards?"

"A subtle Force influence to make them fight each other. It was funny." Luke's reply was cut off as a TIE fighter from the garrison began closing in fast, green bolts flying past. Luke switched his comm, again.

"HK, we're coming in hot. Ready the ship, power up the weapons." He barely heard HK's reply, watching as several other TIE fighters came in from above, the orbiting Imperial Star Destroyer. If he had been standing still he might have been able to grab one with the Force, but the way the speeder was bobbing and weaving, he had no chance. Debris rained down on one of the ships, as the lead ship exploded, and soon others were exploding. He whooped in happines as a rust red ship appeared out of the clouds, lasers blasting the TIE fighters. Soon, the ship and the speeder were the only ones left. The ship flew in beside them, the ramp lowering. Luke took the Weequay, and jumped, landing on the ramp. He walked the Weequay in, and Sienn jumped on the ramp, leaving the speeder to careen to the ground and explode. Luke led the Weequay back to the cells, throwing him in one. He finally seemed to realize what was going on, and began screaming in his native language. Luke paid him no mind as he walked away.

He patted the ship's wall as he walked to the cockpit. He had found the ship a year ago, on one of the moons of Bogden. Apparently it had belonged to a Mandalorian bounty hunter who had been hunting the leader of a cult that used to call that moon home. The ship had been in disrepair, but Luke had fixed it while Adenn was hunting their bounty. It was a KR-TB "Doomtreader" named _Hell's Anvil_, a suitable name for the imposing ship. He leaned into the cockpit, watching as Sienn set a course for Nar Shaddaa, their current base of operations, and where the Weequay was wanted.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, _cyare_." Beloved, that's what Luke called her now. Ben had trained them both well, but she took to the training better than he did. He was destined to be a Mandalorian. Sienn smiled and nodded, watching as he left. Who would've thought she'd be a Jedi and a bounty hunter, certainly nobody on Ryloth. Luke had captured her heart, as surely as any prey he hunted. HK left the cockpit to find Luke, his subroutines demanding it.

"Master, the _other_ wishes to speak to you."

"Okay." A whirring noise came from HK, then the cold voice spoke.

"Luke, what are you doing?" In the last year or so, the program had become more sentient, actually talking to Luke, not just a recording.

"Making credits, Revan." Luke had done some research on the HK series of droids, and found that the most famous one had been HK-47, who had served the Jedi, who turned Sith, who turned Jedi again, all those years ago. Apparently it was HK-47 making these new assassin droids, although the Revan program wouldn't tell him where.

"You need to take the fight to the Sith. I respect the Mandalorians, but the Sith are a bigger problem than a few criminals." Luke couldn't fault the program's logic, but he had no idea where to start.

"I'll try, Revan. Give a few days, though." The droid just walked out of the room, leaving him alone. Ben had found out the droid had a Revan program, and he almost cut it in two with his lightsaber. Luke and the droid still practiced, Luke's best form being Form II, Makashi. He still used the replica of Count Dooku's lightsaber, and his father's. Mostly he just used his Deecee, and his _beskad_, both were good enough for his work. Sleep came easily to him, and soon he was snoring loudly.

####

Adenn and Ben sat in a cantina called _The Slag Pit_, a popular bar for bounty hunters on the smuggler's moon. Several months ago a group of rebels had attacked the orbital TIE factory and destroyed part of it. At least, that was the official line. Some of the few witnessess that escaped claimed they saw Jedi. Adenn and Ben had decided to investigate the rumors, but so far nothing had come of it. Right now they awaited the arrival of their witness, a man who claimed to have seen the Jedi. They didn't have to wait long. A grubby human male, wearing a rather filthy set of Imperial work coveralls, sat in front of them.

"You huntin' the Jedi?"

"Maybe, depends on what you saw."

"A Jedi, clear as day. He was young, carried a Jedi laser sword. Threw people without even touching them." Ben leaned forward.

"What color was the laser sword?"

"Red." Ben nodded at Adenn, who passed the man a few credits.

"You tell anybody else about this, and you'll wish you were dead." The man scooped up the credits, leaving as fast as he could.

"It is as I thought, Adenn. A Dark Jedi, probably in the employ of the Emperor."

"Yeah, but why would the Emperor let the man kill Imperials too?" Two newcomers walked in, a person wearing green and black Mandalorian armor, and a young red Twi'lek wearing black leather pants, a sleeveless vest, and a long brown robe. They sat down not too far from Adenn and Ben, the Mandalorian nodding at them. Adenn slipped his helmet on.

"Hey, you listening?"

"Yeah, Luke. What happened?"

"Some Imperials were following us, but I think we lost them. Just wanted to make sure."

"You give the Weequay to the Hutts?"

"Yeah, cowardly little bugger. Nice little bounty though."

"Where do you wanna meet?" Luke was about to reply, when a young man wearing a smuggler's outfit walked in. His dark hair was short, his skin pale. A silver cylinder hung from his belt. Luke felt him through the Force, a seething mass of hate and anger. Ben felt him too, and stood up, igniting his lightsaber as he did. The young man turned, seeming confused at this turn of events.

"Who are you, Jedi?" His own lightsaber was held in a reverse grip, the red blade behind his arm. Ben smiled a little.

"I am General Obi-wan Kenobi." Ben lunged at the young man, his blue balde leaping towards him. The man barely parried, he leapt backwards to avoid getting dismembered, but he soon pressed the attack, hurling bolts of Force lightning at Ben. Luke made to help, but a signal from Ben through the Force clearly meant 'no'. It was clear the young man was skilled, but consumed by the hatred he felt. Many of the cantina's patrons had left, but several stood to watch, amused by the fight. It was clear Ben was tiring, his face gleaming with sweat. The years on Tatooine had not been kind to him. Before Luke could stop it, the man's lightsaber was speared through Ben's chest, killing the Jedi Master.

"NO!" Luke leapt forward, his red and blue blade's lighting up. The young man was clearly caught off guard by the sudden attacks, and Luke's two handed technique was one the young man did not anticipate. The young man hurled lightning at Luke, who deflected back at the man with his blade. A massive Force push by Luke sent the young man through the cantina wall, out onto the dirty street outside. Luke leapt through the hole in the wall, the young man slashing at him as he did. Imperial stormtroopers began to pour into the street, aiming at Luke and the young man as well. Adenn walked out the door, Sienn in tow. Adenn stuffed Kenobi's lightsaber in his belt, watching as the Luke and the man fought.

"Stop, in the name of the Empire!" An Imperial captain in a grey uniform stepped forward, holding a blaster rifle. When the dueling men paid him no attention he fired, the stormtroopers doing the same. Blaster bolts filled the dirty street, smoke and the smell of ozone blocked off the senses. When several came to close to Adenn, he fired into the general direction of the Imperial troops. Bodies littered the ground; the whole place looked like a warzone. Sienn stepped forward, igniting the green lightsaber she had built from Ben's plans. The young man couldn't keep up with three lightsabers, so he began flinging debris from the area in a wide circle. Luke and Sienn were forced to block fist-sized chunks of wall, broken blasters, and the odd dismembered limb.

"Enough!" Luke pushed the man as Sienn struck with her lightsaber, cutting off both of the man's hands. The man screamed in pain as he sunk to his knees, looking up at Luke's helmet with hate filled eyes.

"Who are you?" The man was barely able to speak, his rage giving him the strength to.

"I am Luke Skywalker, _Mando'ade_, and a Jedi. This is Sienn Idrall, Jedi. Who are you?" Adenn walked up to him, blaster at the ready.

"Luke, we really don't have time for this. If those troopers don't report, then they'll send more troopers." Luke nodded, hauling the man up by the collar of his jacket.

"We'll take him in the _Anvil_, without hands he won't be able to do much damage." Luke and Sienn marched the man back towards their ship, while Adenn walked back towards his. He needed a new ally for Luke, somebody who could teach him Jedi things now that Kenobi was dead. Adenn still had his lightsaber stuffed in his belt, while he walked up the ramp of the _Mythosaur_. He had heard rumors, but no hard facts. He sighed as he sank into the comfort of his pilot's seat. It was just like that damned fool to get himself killed.

#####

Sienn was once again at the helm of the imposing ship, while Luke spoke with their captive in one of the cell. Luke stood in the doorway, an energy field seperating them. Luke still wore his armor, but his helmet was tucked under his arm.

"So, who are you?" The young man didn't look much older than Luke, but the pain of his wounds seemed to add years to him, even though they had been treated.

"I am Darth Vader's apprentice." Luke's face contorted at the thought. "But I abandoned him, and the dark side." Luke knew that was a lie, he could still feel the older man's hate.

"Don't lie to me, Sith. I can feel you anger and your hate. You are fooling no one aboard this ship." The man frowned, and Luke could feel the man sensing him, and his power.

"You're no Jedi. All I feel is the Force, neither light or dark. You're friend was a Jedi, and your companion is. But you're grey." Luke frowned, he had considered himself a Jedi, but now this dark side user claimed he wasn't?

"What's your name?"

"I...I don't know. All I know is my father was a Jedi, and I was found by Vader on Kashyyyk." Luke nodded, and left the man to his thoughts, walking towards the cockpit.

"Sienn, set course for Kashyyyk. I wanna see what we find."

"Sure, Luke. But what about Adenn, he'll wanna know where we went."

"Sent him a message, please." His girlfriend nodded, and he couldn't help but steal a kiss before he left. He walked back to his quarters, watching as HK shuffled down the corridor. "What now, HK?" It was Revan who answered.

"I spoke to the young man you captured. Are you finally fighting the Sith?" Luke sighed, that stupid program wouldn't give up.

"Yes, I suppose so. Now move, I need sleep." Luke shoved by the droid, walking into his small quarters. Sleep was a welcome friend at that moment.

#####

Onderon. A rather important Imperial world. Adenn almost didn't believe the rumors of a Jedi being here, of all places. He approached the capital, Iziz, a great walled city. He spoke with the civilian landing port authority, using false transponder codes to land. He left his helmet aboard the ship, wearing a black cloak over his armor, leaving only his shins and boots exposed. Most bounty hunters got the cold shoulder here, and Adenn knew how to blend in. He was soon in a small cantina, over towards the worker's quarters. He sat a table, watching a few patrons come and go. The man he was looking for walked in, clad in a black robe that covered everything, except for his glowing red eyes.

"Corellian brandy." The bartender handed the man his cup, then he sat down opposite of Adenn.

"I knew I'd find you here. I need your help."

"I know. And no, I won't. I left that life over twenty years ago."

"You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't need it. I have a boy that needs your skills. A Jedi." The man threw back his hood, revealing the features of the Chiss race, skin so blue it was almost black, glowing red eyes, and black hair, graying at the temples.

"I'm no longer a Jedi, and you know it. They denied my Knighthood, and I left."

"So? Teach the boy, and you'll be rewarded."

"With what?" The derision in his voice was almost palpable.

"Whatever you want, just help him."

"Fine. You got a ship?" Adenn nodded. The Chiss stood up to leave, before turning back to Adenn. "My name's changed. Call me Khaine."

######

_Another chapter, finally. Okay, I introduced some new characters and some characters you might recognize. As always, tell me what you think, please review. And I don't own Star Wars._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dxun_

The jungle moon of Onderon was a depressing place. Large predators roamed the woodlands, and it was home to an ancient Sith tomb. Adenn had no idea why Khaine had wanted to come here, he wouldn't say. Adenn carried his DC-15, he didn't know what Khaine carried under his cloak. Adenn knew not long after the Jedi Civil War there had been Mandalorian outposts here, and Canderous Ordo had been _Mand'alor_ here as well. But he was honestly surprised when Khaine led him into a bustling camp. Men and women of various species roamed about, but what surprised Adenn were the stormtroopers. A few squads all sat by themselves, helmets off. A couple were Fett clones, but definitely not Clone Wars veterans. The rest were a mix of other clones and born humans.

Another figure emerged from what might have been the command tent. He wore Mark-III Katarn armor, and his face was identical to Adenn's. His white armor was crossed with bandoliers and blades, but he still carried the commando DC-17. A black mythosaur skull was painted on his left shoulder pad, while the symbol for the True Mandalorians was on the other. Adenn removed his own helmet and walked towards the commando.

"_Su cuy'gar, ner vod_." Adenn held his arm out, and the commado grasped it, Mando style, forearm to forearm.

"I'm Adenn Mereel. Good to find a brother out here." The commando grinned.

"Yeah. I'm Cassus. What _are_ you doing here?"

"I told Khaine I needed some help and he brought me here."

"This is as good a place as any. Even _Manda'yaim_ is occupied by these _shabla_ Imperials." Cassus' reference to Mandalore made Adenn wonder.

"So, you've got the cure as well?" Cassus nodded.

"Yep, I visited our mutual friends, and they fixed me up, right as rain."

"So, what is Khaine doing with all these men?"

"He's helping a Imperial Senator who wants to undermine the Emperor. I don't know which one it is, but I reckon he's pretty important." Adenn gestured to the stormtroopers.

"What about them?"

"Deserters, finally come to their senses. Not bad, but they need to ditch those E-11s and upgrade. DC-15s were better than those things." Adenn nodded, remembering how heavy they were, and how the recoil threw your aim off pretty bad.

"You still wearing that old kit?" Adenn gestured to the Katarn armor.

"Might as well. I got used to it I guess. Ditched that Imperial kit they issued us."

"I've actually still got mine on my ship." They were interrupted when Khaine walked over.

"Captain, get the men ready for a briefing." Adenn looked at Cassus.

"Captain?"

"Field promotion." Adenn smiled at the little joke as Cassus began rounding up the various 'troops' for a briefing. Soon they all stood in front of a pile of fallen rock, atop of which stood Khaine.

"Men, women, now is the time to strike. I have news that Jedi make raids against the Empire, and many of it's forces are wheeling. The kidnapped Princess of Alderaan has been rescued from Kashyyyk. We must send word to the other camps while I call our ship. Make haste, for tomorrow we leave." Most of the crowd cheered, and Adenn wandered over to Khaine as he stepped down from the rocks.

"What kind of ship do you have?" The Chiss just smiled at him, which was rather unsettling.

"You will see soon. If you don't mind, could you contact that Jedi of yours?" Adenn nodded, starting the long walk back to his ship.

######

_Hell's Anvil_ flew away from Kashyyyk after the destruction of the Imperial skyhook and most of the Imperial garrison there. Three new passengers had also been picked up. An attractive blonde woman in a really dishelved Imperial pilot's uniform, a Princess, and an R2 unit. Starkiller had went with HK to find his identity, and now said his name was Galen Marek. Luke planned to stop at a medical facility and get him some new hands. After his encounter with whatever it was, he had changed. He was still full of anger, but his aura was that of the light side. He was in a deactivated cell with Juno.

"Excuse me, where are we going?" It was the Princess. Luke thought she was kinda pretty, but she was rather annoying.

"Sit tight, Princess. We're going to Cloud City."

"Why are we going to Cloud City? We need to go to Felucia."

"I have reason to belive a Jedi is on Cloud City." Luke stood taller than her in his Mandalorian armor, but if she was intimidated by a Mandalorian Jedi, she didn't show it. Luke admired that. Sienn had punched in the coordinates for Cloud City, and they felt the familiar rumble as the ship's hyperdrive activated. "Princess, you should know something. You're Force sensitive." The Princess gave him a look of shock.

"Force sensitive, you mean like a Jedi?" Luke nodded, and Sienn did too, she had felt Leia's power.

"With your permission, I'd like to train you." Leia nodded, and Luke smiled. But he still couldn't get that familiar feeling out of his mind. "Follow me." They walked down to the small cargo hold. It hadn't been used in a long time, but it was a good place for training. Luke sat on the floor in a cross-legged position, and Leia copied him.

"What do we do now?"

"Clear your mind. Allow all your hate and anger to slip away. Concentrate on all around you. Do you feel it?" Luke tried his best to remember what Ben had taught him, going throught each of the steps.

"I feel it." Leia sounded like she was in a trance, and Luke could feel her power in the Force.

"Try to find my blaster. Reach out for it, and retrieve it."

######

Adenn walked back into his ship, to the comms array in the cockpit. He punched in the adress for the _Anvil_, recording his message.

"Luke, I found the man I was looking for. We're on Dxun, come here as soon as you can." He scrambled it, just in case it was picked up by any Imperials. Soon it was sent, and Adenn decided to stay the night in his ship.

#####

They soon reached Cloud City, a floating tibana gas mine. The city looked rather elegant as it floated there, the wide, circular top narrowing down to a small point. After a pair of cloud car escorted them to a pad, they landed. A man met them as they exited the ship, Luke, Sienn, Leia, Galen, Juno, HK, and R2. The was a cyborg as evidenced by the mechanism wrapped around the back of his head.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, my companion needs medical assistance." Luke pointed to Galen, who the cyborg gently led into the building, motioning for the others to follow. Leia had changed into a spare set of Sienn's robes, while Luke had thrown a set of large robes over his armor, hooking his helmet to his belt. Juno followed Galen and the cyborg as Luke and the others walked towards the nearest cantina. Luke felt out with the Force, not really feeling a presence strong enough to be a Jedi. A couple strong ones shone in the Force, but they were mostly dark.

They walked into the cantina, Luke ordering Corellian ale for all of them. Several species populated the bar, Gamorrean, Wookie, Bothan, Duros, human, and Weequay. One that drew his eye was a tall, pale woman. Her red hair was in a tall top knot, and her fingers were almost twice as long as a normal human's. This might be Aurra Sing. Luke had heard of her, stories told by Adenn painted her as a vicious Jedi killer, and a bounty hunter just below the level of the likes of Boba Fett. Another being, a human, a unkempt old man. His dirty gray hair was in a mangled ponytail, his beard holding small food particles. A grimy cloth was wrapped around his eyes, for what reason Luke didn't know. Battered, filthy armor still clung to his chest, the type looked Mandalorian. Luke noticed the woman he thought was Sing kept looking at the dirty man. She was dressed in a red bodysuit with no visible armor, but Luke knew that didn't mean a lot. A long rifle was slung across her back, and two odd pistols were holstered at her hips.

She started towards the old man, and Luke could see several lightsabers hanging from her belt. She drew one of her blasters, aiming at the old man. Luke reached under his robe, drawing his _beskad_.

"Sing, why don't you fight me instead of that old man." The pale woman turned to him, snarling.

"Who are you, boy?" Luke threw open his robe, revealing his Mandalorian armor. Without replying he put his helmet on.

"Luke Skywalker." He saw Sing start at that.

"Skywalker? As in _Anakin_ Skywalker?" Luke narrowed his eyes, although she couldn't see them.

"You knew my father?" Sing chuckled, taunting Luke.

"Knew? I still know him."

"He's alive?"

"Yes. You might no him as Lord Vader, though." Luke didn't believe her, and he choose to show it by charging her, _beskad_ held low. She dropped her blaster, drawing a blue lightsaber. She was surprised when it didn't cut through Luke's blade, and that gave Luke enough time to punch her in the chest, his gauntlet vibroblade stabbing into her. She grunted in pain, but it appeared not to bother her too much. Luke kept up with her attacks, and found she wasn't as skilled in close quarters as he thought she'd be.

"Did you train as a Jedi?" She was surprised to hear that question in the middle of a fight, but answered anyway.

"For a time, none of your business though." Luke nodded, delivering a kick to her chest. As she staggered back, he stripped himself of his robe, dropping his _beskad_ and drawing two of his lightsabers, his father's and the replica. Soon she was overwhelmed as Luke employed Jar'Kai against her, one of the most deadly lightsaber forms. She tried using some weak Force techniques on him, but he shrugged them off, retorting with a quick Force push. Luke was surprised however when _another_ blue lightsaber emerged from Sing's chest, and and continued up, slicing her head in half.

"Your not bad, boy." It was the old man, holding a now unlit lightsaber. Luke put both of his back on belt, picking up his fallen _beskad_. He stripped all the lightsabers off Sing's belt, giving them to HK. He removed his helmet as the other patrons went back to their drinks. Apparently fights to the death were not uncommon here.

"Who are you?"

"Rahm Kota, boy. Did you say your name was Skywalker?"

"Yes. She said Darth Vader was my father." The old man looked sad, and Luke could feel the despair building up.

"I'm afraid she was right, boy. Your father feel to the dark side." Luke stood up without a word, walking out of the bar. He found Juno and Galen in the hallway. Galen was flexing his new hands, the synth-skin over them making them look natural. Luke felt Galen only go more towards the light the longer he stayed with Juno, so Luke decided to do something rash.

"Galen, catch." He threw the former Dark Jedi's lightsaber to him, which he caught. "We'll have to train sometime." Galen smiled a little and nodded, and Luke walked out to the ship. The comm was beeping, so Luke activated it, letting the message play. It was Adenn, on Dxun for some reason. Apparently he had found a new trainer for Luke, which was funny as Luke had just found one too. Luke sent a message saying they would be there as soon as possible, they were on Cloud City. It would be good to see Adenn again. Luke had sort of adopted him as an uncle, Luke hadn't seen Uncle Owen or Aunt Beru in over two standard years. Maybe after Dxun he could go back to Tatooine.

#####

_Ok, new chapter. Luke finds Kota and rescues Leia, starting her Jedi training. Luke and Kota killed Sing, because while she was deadly, I figured she wasn;t as deadly as a Mando/Jedi Knight and a Jedi Master (Even a blind one). Please, review, and I don't own Star Wars._


End file.
